Prologue/Vulcan (credits)
On the planet Vulcan in a small room a man in a cloak and hood walked a long hallway until a Vulcan priest walks up to him holding a box. Admiral what does this mean the Vulcan priest says as he looks at the man who is revealed to be William T. Riker but older and wiser. He sees the letter. Its from Deanna years before she died in his timeline from some sort of disease and Worf hasn't forgiven him, Its a letter from a former lover I use to have before we became crewmates on the Enterprise-D Admiral Riker says as he looks at the Vulcan priest. He is surprised by this. At Deep Space 9 the Ninth fleet is next to the station like it was during the Dominion War of 2373-2375. Captain's log stardate 53678.9, the Enterprise is next to Deep Space 9 for crew rotations and resupplying and also I'm here at the request of an old lover. In Quark's bar John and Kira who is on break from her time on Bajor as a Vedek having dinner with Captain Martin, after two years of not seeing him due to her job on Bajor as a vedek. Kira look I understand that we broke up on bad terms I'm not mad at you if you wanted to date and marry Typhuss I'm just happy for you that's all and wish you the best with him and your daughter John says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. You know I still have the picture of us I never got rid of it even though I'm married to another Starfleet officer, and that I'm just glad that you two are friends I was a bit worried that you two would tear each other apart at the wedding Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles and laughs then Typhuss shows up and sits with them. Hey there Typhuss what's the news on the Borg assaults as of late besides we're getting our asses kicked John says as he looks at Typhuss. More Borg ships are on the way it seems like this war will never end they keep coming says Typhuss as he looks at John and Kira. He looks at his drink. Damn it, I wish Admiral Janeway was alive still from what I read from the Voyager crew in the interviews she always knew how to cheer people up when their feeling down about something John says as he looks at them. Kira looks at them. I wish I was out there with you guys fighting the Borg instead of being on Bajor with annoying Vedeks, I'm thinking about quitting the Assembly and reinstating my Starfleet commission Kira says as she looks at them. Both Typhuss and John are surprised by this. I thought you wanted to be a Vedek, you worked so hard to get where you are, how long have you been thinking about this Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Since we've been married and Asaem was made First Minister Kira says as she looks at him. What about Hoshi, she would miss you a lot while you are on missions, she would be watched by my sisters but being in Starfleet can take you away from your family for long periods of time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know Typhuss but they've not been telling stuff now I know how Sam's father felt with the Tok'ra Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I just want you to be happy, would you want to command a starship again with the rank of Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at them. I don't know yet its only a thought Kira says as she looks at them. John looks at her. Take all the time you need to think about this Kira, and if you want to leave the Assembly we'll back you up all the way John says as he looks at Kira. Then the com system activates. Ops to Captain Martin Commander Nog says over the com. John tapped his combadge. Martin here go ahead Commander John says after he tapped his combadge. Sir can you and Captain Kira come up here we're getting some strange readings from sector 278 Commander Nog says over John's combadge. Both John and Typhuss look at each other. We're on our way Martin out, sorry Kira but duty calls but remember my door is always open if you wanna talk John says as he looks at Kira. She nods and kisses Typhuss and they head to ops. In the ops center its buzzing with life as the lift carrying both John and Typhuss gets to it and they step off as they walked over to Nog at one of the stations, as Typhuss looks at the young officer. Its not the Borg, Nog says Typhuss as he looks at Nog. No sir its not it appears to be a temporal wormhole, we're getting a transmission from the wormhole Commander Nog says as he looks at his console then at both John and Typhuss. Let's hear it Captain Martin says as he looks at Nog. He brings the transmission over the speakers. This is Captain John Martin of the space station Deep Space 9 to any Federation vessels within range we're under attack by Borg vessels, we've lost main power we've got drones beaming in all over the place their killing people we've lost weapons and shields as well as the Defiant and other ships oh god their breaking through as the transmission plays over the speakers. Both John and Typhuss are shocked by this. I've never send a distress call from this place before in my life check the transmission for a fake John says as he looks at Typhuss then turns to Nog. Nog checks the hail and then looks at Captain Martin. Sir voiceprint confirmed its from you Commander Nog says as he looks at Captain Martin. Its from the future, you haven't sent it yet says Typhuss as he looks at John.